Kidnapped
by lala555355
Summary: Bella, a normal teenager, is kidnapped and placed in a barn. There she meets one person in particular that will teach her about love, trust and danger. Edward, in this case, is the hero and the victom. Edward is Bella's now and he is her kidnappers son.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: please comment! it would be of great help! if you have any questions feel free to let me know and i will respond. this is a co-written story! Larkathewhitewolf helped so give some credit to her as well! the names are SM's the story is larkathewhitewolf and lala555355's(mine) please enjoy and comment and rate!**

* * *

**I sat at the end of the road waiting for the bus to come. It was about seven in the morning and I was on my way to school like every weekday. For some reason this day was bothering me. My mom and I got in a fight. My siblings at least weren't up so that was a plus. Oh, I forgot to do my math homework! As I turned down to get my math sheet I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and was dragged into a car. I tried to scream but it seemed like I was all out for today. I was totally confused and I could not see because the person who caught me blindfolded me and tied a ribbon around my mouth. At that moment I began to regret yelling at my mom. I eventually fell asleep in the back of the car. When we pulled in to where I guessed was a house that belonged to the owner of the car, I sat up. Almost instantly I was pulled out of the car and out into the sun. I believed it was about an hour after I had been kidnapped. I was pulled into a room that looked un-used and fifthly. **

"**Now listen to me and we won't have any problems ok? Seek only when spoken to and only come out of this shed when the timer goes off. You have a bed, a trash can and a chair. You also have a couple books. I am being very considerate to you so don't take advantage of me! Now, what is your name?" he spoke with a condescending tone. I didn't respond and when he realized it he smacked me across my face. I felt the sting intensify as he slapped me twice more.**

"**Be-Bella." I responded shivering and hurting from the smacks. I knew from the start my days of good fortune was gone.**

**The man's eyes narrowed in annoyance, his gaze intensifying. **

"**W-Why are you keeping me here?" I demanded, wincing at his glare. The man stared at me before backing up and slamming the old door behind. I was thrown into darkness, the only light coming from the small cracks in the walls. "Okay…" I muttered, making my way around the room, trying not to trip over anything. Immediately as I thought that, my foot connected with an upraised floorboard and fell forward and, crying out in pain, scrapping my knees on the ground. **

**"I thought i told you to stay in this room and only speak when spoken to!" the slammed open right after I fell and immediately my heart started fluttering as he stopped viciously into the stable. **

**"I-I tripped. I'm sorry." I cried out in worry **

**He took his broad hands and slapped my face with a sound you would hear when someone is breaking into your house. **

**I raised my hand up to my cheek and was about to scream when his glair repositioned my thoughts and actions. **

**"stay in here! Do whatever you please but don't leave or speak, got it?"**

**i was going to respond when his glair told me it was best to shake my head yes, so i did so.**

**i slept on the dirt floor last night and my back is aching. i have not eaten and have not spoken a word. I should have been more careful the other day when I was taken. What will my mother think? i had not said goodbye, she must think i hate her and ran away! oh what will she think?**

**I wished desperately I had been able to say goodbye to my mother, she must be so worried! Stifling a sob, I shuffled towards a far corner where I then huddled in a ball. My stomach was aching dully, which I realized was due to lack of food. Why am I even here? I asked myself in vain, knowing that the answer wouldn't come soon. I had just sat up when the door opened, allowing a beam of sunlight to penetrate my dark prison. Blinking my eyes in the searing light, I could make out a tall shape, a teenager, by the lean figure. Squinting, I tried to make out the figure. "W-Who are you?" I called out, but my voice came out no more than a whisper.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"I could ask you the same thing!" he shot back, confused.

"Someone took me here; I was on my way to school and some man with black..." I was cut off by the handsome boy standing in front of me.

"We don't know each other. I have never seen you before. You don't know that my name is Edward. Got it?" he asked with a harsh tone, but his words came off severe and meant a whole lot to me.

"Um... Okay?" I muttered, staring at him. "Well, not Edward, I suppose I can't ask you why I am being kept here." The boy looked at me, as if debating whether or not he should tell me.

Sadly, my eyes wandered and landed on his gorgeous chest. My eyes followed his beautiful chest lines up to his amazing face. His eyes were a golden blue, I have never seen that color before but it is very amazing. His hair was a rusty golden brown. His lips were lush looking and painted with a red gold color.

"Look. I don't know who you are and I don't care. So, just go back to working on whatever you were….." I cut him off angrily.

"I was not working and I will never work in this disgusting place of a house! Do you understand me? You don't understand! I had friends. I had my family! I had a life and to go to this! It's a tragedy to be living in this house!"

I don't know what happened but the next moment, I was on the floor. I opened my eyes and saw his eyes. I also felt him hold and caress my head. He smiled and then, directly after, he pulled me up. So much for a perfect moment!

"I advise that you go back to the corn..." he spoke with a rough tone and was cut off.

"What the...? What are you doing? Get outside! Now!" a voice roared and I started to move. "NOT YOU! I TOLD YOU NOT TO TALK!"

"It-It's not what it looks like," I stuttered, staring at the threatening form. The man turned towards me, glaring at me before stepping forward menacingly, his fists clenched. Edward stared at his father and scuttled out of the room, averting his gaze. My eyes narrowed slightly at his meekness, but I shrank back from the man's threatening posture, keeping my gaze on my feet. "I-I'm sorry," I muttered, but knew an apology would not calm the man's temper.

"Do you ever listen?" he shouted back at me, making me horrified.

"Sometimes... sometimes not" I whispered to myself, yet apparently not quietly enough.

"What? Don't you dare back talk me!" he replied.

"I-I never said anything!" I exclaimed lamely, though you could obviously tell I was lying. I noticed some small movement, and tearing my gaze away from the man, I peered behind him to see Edward staring back at me. I glared at him, my eyes narrowing as I questioned why he was staring at me. "What?" I mouthed.

"I don't know... I don't know what to do now." he mouthed back at me

"Well, anything I think would do!" We continued to have a mouthed conversation when he accidentally said what he was going to mouth out loud.

"Well, run then!" he shouted.

Crap! I though immediately.

"What!" the angry man turned in rage over to Edward. "What did you say?" he slapped the boy across the face just like he did to me.

"Bella! RUN! NOW BEFORE... before he can get you" Mike, the father, strikes Edward once more and that gave me my chance to try to run away. My try was filled with pity as when I ran, I tripped, giving Mike a chance to step on my leg.

"OWWWWW" I screamed in horror as pain rushed through me.

"Now you both are in here and you both are missing today and tomorrow's breakfast and lunch!" I turned to look at Edward; he had tears swelling in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry" he mouthed.

"It's not your fault" I barely mouthed back.

I could feel tears forming at the corner of my eye, my hand instinctually clutching my injured leg. Edward's father shoved both of us back inside before slamming the door shut on us, throwing us into utter darkness. Gasping in pain, I tried to maneuver around the dark room without hurting myself anymore. "At least we have each other," I muttered, Leaning myself up against a wall, cradling my injured leg.

"I guess," Edward replied, his form barely visible in the dull lighting.

"You should seriously get some lighting in here," I murmured, more to myself than to him. I knew we could probably escape, but the odds were against us now, what with me weak from hunger and with a bruised leg. I looked up towards Edward. "You can leave me, you can go. Far away from here," I informed him, blinking away tears.

"What?" Edward exclaimed, plopping down next to me. "Why would I ever leave you?" I turned towards him, my face in shadows.

"It's the only way, you aren't the one injured or weak, and you have to go. Find someone, anyone, inform them of my whereabouts, someone will come and get me. You mustn't worry." It took all my control to get those words out calmly, even though I was on the verge of hysteria. Releasing an exasperated sigh, Edward stood up, pacing, clearly debating the situation.

He kept going back and forth and finally he said, "No, I won't."

I wondered why he wouldn't leave. I was the reason we were BOTH trapped and he is refusing to leave?

"What are you, crazy?" I asked, staring at him. "We're trapped in a freaking shed and you don't want to get help?" I stared at him, my eyes widening.

"I may be crazy, but at least I'm sure about one thing," he replied and I looked at him questioningly.

"And what's that?" I commented, watching as he sat down beside me, a small smile playing at his lips. We were inches from each other, our breath mingling with the other in the air. "Edward, I don't think-" he cut me off, leaning forward so his mouth was by my ear, my breath automatically speeding up in reply.

I closed my eyes and leaned in. I felt him breathe quietly. His hand brushed against my cheek as he pulled me in. My heart when crazy as my lips gently touched his. He moved his hand to my back from my head. My hands weren't relaxed anymore, they were tangled into his hair and suddenly i was halfway on his lap. I ran out of breath which caused me to pull away. I bit my lip slightly and leaned against Edward.

"Wow," I said.

"Ya, I know." He smoothed my hair out as he looked at me. We stayed like that till around noon. We eventually fell asleep with me in his arms. That was quite a day!


End file.
